It is known that a stereoscopic two-dimensional image display device. The device provides a image of lights emitted from a displaying surface on a front space of a micro lens array and stereoscopically displays a two-dimensional image into a pseudo three-dimensional image in the space, by disposing a micro lens array which is one of image transmitting panels so as to be apart from a front side of the display surface of the two-dimensional image at predetermined interval (For example, refer to Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-255493
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-98479
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-77341
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2003-156712